


Alpha's Scythe Of Dominance

by MyOpCharecter



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha Midoriya Izuku, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku are Not Childhood Friends, Bitching, Confident Midoriya Izuku, Dominant Midoriya Izuku, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multi, Omega Bakugou Katsuki, Omega Kirishima Eijirou, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Pack Dynamics, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Powerful Midoriya Izuku, Prime Alpha Midoriya Izuku, Scenting, Submissive Bakugou Katsuki, Submissive Kirishima Eijirou, Tall Midoriya Izuku, Teleporter Izuku, Top Midoriya Izuku, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOpCharecter/pseuds/MyOpCharecter
Summary: Izuku is a Prime Alpha who tries to understand his quirk growing up.His quirk was called Scythe, since it was the only thing he could do at the age of four. With the years he found out that he could teleport, not far but it was growing.He wants to be a Hero, but the other kids call him a villain because of his scythe.See how he grows up to one of the strongest Heroes and gets two beautiful mates.This fic. is more about the pack things and sex, but I will still follow the plot line.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku, maybe more later
Comments: 158
Kudos: 1330
Collections: Bnha-1





	1. Meeting His First Mate

Izuku Midoriya was on his way home from the dojo he trains in, he had started training there since he was eight up until now. He needed the training for his quirk; Scythe.

His quirk made him able to summon a double-bladed green scythe. It was gigantic as he was four and just continued to grow with him, it was one of the reasons he trained in the dojo. Using a scythe was not that easy and let us not talk about the weapons abilities. 

The first time it happened he almost died, because he had teleported five meters into the sky. He was in the woods training with his weapon, he looked up at a flying bird and a second later he was falling from the sky. He was lucky to land in the water, after that he tried to find out how this happened.

Over the years he had found out that he could immediately teleport a distance of 10 meters, for longer distances he needed to set up markers. Then there was his scythe being able to make a portal to a pocked dimension, he mostly stuffed his belongings into it. Though, it could be used as a way to contain someone, the only problem was that the oxygen would be used up after two hours.

He knows that he was powerful, his quirk was awesome. Teleportation was a S-class quirk, it was the top of the top. Most physical quirks didn't stand a chance against it, since he could always just teleport behind them or out of the way. His scythe and pocket dimension made it from S-class to SS, up until now, the weapon could cut through anything or be as dull to not even cut through a book. 

At the age of 15, he had found out why that was. The weapon itself was extremely dull, but it used his teleportation to just teleport every atom it cut slightly to the side. Even though he had such a powerful quirk, he had no friends. They feared his quirk or better his scythe, they called him the reaper.

It didn't help that he was an Alpha either and not just any alpha, no he was a fucking Prime Alpha. This society was divided in three sub genders and he stood at the very top. 

On the bottom where omega's, they were the once to give birth to pups. They are generally smaller and have a soft nature, with their submissive behavior they were seen as fuck toys. 

The government protected them of course, but they were still often used by alpha's before help could come. 

Beta's were the neutral part, they didn't have such strong instincts like the other two sub genders. Their scent isn't as strong as the other two, but they also didn't react to it like the other.

They are the peacekeepers of society with 70%, omega's make 5% of the population and with that the rarest. Alpha's with 25% aren't as rare, but they are still treasured. 

He though, he was a Prime Alpha, only 0,05% of all alpha's become one. He had won the lottery in genetics and he know that, yet he was alone wishing for him to be more normal.

Alpha's are dominant, protective and with that also aggressive. Alpha's grow naturally taller and have it easier to build up muscles, their scent alone could put others in submission. 

As Prime Alpha, this applied even more. He was about a head taller than most alpha's and had an even more defined body, his pheromones were stronger and denser. He could even put alpha's in their place with his alpha voice, not that he had tried it. He had hidden that he was a Prime, his mother, an omega, had always said that he should find someone without them finding out first.

He hid his scent under scent blockers and never used his alpha voice. Alpha's could lose their status as one and become beta's when they lose a dual against another alpha. It wasn't common these days since nobody wanted risk that, being an alpha had many benefits in this society. 

He as Prime Alpha could do even more, if he bit someone they would turn into a Theta. Technically it was an omega, but the person would keep his body structure. Only their sexual organs would change, they would start to produce slick and stop to form knots. He also didn't have to the problem to go into a rut yet, that would only start for Prime's after he had found a mate.

Well back to the original story, he was on his way home when he heard a fight at the other side of the wall. 

"How pathetic you are, in rut and yet your scent is still disgusting weak" He heard the voice of a boy.

"What in the world made you an alpha, so weak, doesn't even fight back against us beta's" another said.

"You will never find a mate, you will always be alone during your ruts" another spat.

Izuku had enough, he teleported on top of the wall as he stared down at the group. They were four betas surrounding a downed alpha male, he had red hair and a pretty muscular body.

Why he didn't fight back, Izuku had no idea. It didn't matter to him anyway, bullying was just for the weak to feel better about themselves. 

"Get lost" Izuku said as teleported in front of the beta that was about to kick the poor thing. He was almost two heads taller than the beta as he glared down, his scythe appeared in his hand as he holds in it in front of him.

"Get lost and don't bother him again or I will slice your throats open" Izuku said and the beta's paled as they backed away, they slowly retreated until they though it was safe enough to turn around and run.

"Hey, everything okay?" Izuku asked as he lifted the boy up, damm that guy was muscled, why didn't he fight back. 

"I'm fine thanks man" The red head said, but he almost fell on his butt the moment Izuku let go. 

Izuku caught him again and put the others arm around his shoulder, he was glad that their height difference wasn't too big for this. The guy was small for an alpha, but still bigger than most betas.

The beta was right, if this was the scent, he produced in his rut then it was really weak. It smelled completely different from what he had smelled ever before, it was not aggressive or lust filled. 

It smelled like sweat mixed with the fresh air on top of a mountain, it was relaxing, and he couldn't help but taking a second breath of it. He had to be careful, alphas don't like it when other alpha's sniff them. It seemed that the red head didn't care though and that in his rut, he must be really a gently soul to be like this in his rut.

"Hey, how about you give me your address and I take you home, being out in your rut is dangerous for others" There were often cases were alpha's in rut raped others because of their instincts.

"I'm an alpha, I can take care of myself" The red head replied quietly, like he wasn't even sure of his own words. Izuku sighed as he searched the other for his walled, he must have at least his student ID and with that his address.

His hands found it in the front pocked of his pants, but he had to take them back quickly as the alpha under him growled dangerously. No alpha liked it to be touched by another without permission, their instincts would lash out.

"Hey buddy, I'm just helping you here. I don't want to see you in prison just because you couldn't get home and your instincts got the better of you." Izuku said as he slowly reached the pocked and slowly pulled the walled out as the other growled, but the smaller alpha didn't attack him. Izuku looked up where he lived and was shocked. 

That bastard really lived in another district of the town, what the fuck was he doing here. Well doesn't matter, he started to help, he will finish it. He felt something on his left leg and looked down, he had to control himself not to punch this guy.

He was rutting against his leg, against an **alpha's** leg, a growl escaped his lips and it must have sounded terrifying, because the alpha stopped in his motion to look up.

"Do that again without my permission and I will show you how dirt tastes." Izuku said as the other alpha nodded, but he held his head high. Not a tiny bit of submission, why in the world didn't he show this side of him against the beta's.

"So, here is how this is gonna happen, I will escort you home and will keep talking to you so that you don't lose to your instincts to much" Izuku said and the other nodded again, it was so not like an alpha. 

"Okay, so, what's your name" Izuku asked as they started walking, the red heads arms still around his shoulder.

"Kirishima Eijiro" The other replied in a rather deep voice, it sounds smooth to him.

"Hmm, I'm Midoriya Izuku. How old are you?" 

"17"

"Oh, so we are the same age." Izuku said as Kirishima looked him up and down in disbelieve, he got that often, most people thought he was around 22 years old.

"Did you also present two years ago?" He asked, because that was normal for most of them, 80% of the population presented their second gender around 15.

"Hmm" This guy really wasn't one to talk, but it could also be his rut. He heard it clouded your ability to think straight.

"This must be your 9 or 10 rut, right?" Just keep him talking, keep him thinking so that the instincts are kept away.

"10" This guy should really learn to talk more.

"How long do your ruts last?" Izuku asked, it was usually between 2 to 7 days. 

"6 days" 

"And what day are you in?" 

"First, just started" Well fuck.

"Do you have someone to help you through, to take care of you" The other gave him a sharp glare as he growled at him again. To say that he needed care wasn't that appreciative by him, it implied that he wasn't a good enough alpha to even take care of himself god forbid a mate later on.

"Sorry, just asking if there is someone with you" Izuku tried again, he was lucky that he wouldn't get his rut until he had a mate.

"No one, every three months I have to life these 6 days of hell with my hand or sheet" That was pretty normal for unmated alpha's, he still felt pity for the boy.

"Can I ask why? You look pretty fit and your face is handsome, shouldn't there be at least an beta that would help you" Izuku asked completely unbothered that he called another alpha handsome, Kirishima on the other hand started to laugh with a blush on his face.

"The first person out of my family to call me handsome is an alpha, how ironic. To answer your question, it's my scent. It's weak and pathetic, it's also pretty different from the usual scent alpha's make, others don't like it" Eijiro explained.

They continued like this, Izuku asking questions and Kirishima answering all of them. They were talking for almost 40 minutes and Izuku had to say that he was a pretty nice guy, he lived with his parents and was trying to become a Hero. 

"Speaking of Hero, why didn't you fight back earlier" Izuku asked. 

"In this state? No, that wouldn't have ended well. I would have beaten them, maybe I would felt good dominating them. It was too risky, I could have lost control and try to rape them. I'm really bad at controlling my instincts in my rut." Definitely a nice guy to say even after they bullied him.

They reached the house and Izuku knocked two times, but nobody came to open it. Kirishima then pointed at stone and Izuku quickly pulled it up to see the keys, he opened the door and almost carried the other alpha in.

He was already too deep into his rut, shit this guy was alone. Who knows when his parents might come back, Izuku sighed as he pulled his phone out.

He messaged his mom that he would be staying over by someone and that he will message her tomorrow again. He then followed the weak scent until he reached the door of Kirishima's bedroom, the guy was too trusting to let a stranger stay in his house.

Opening the door, he saw a very naked Kirishima rutting against his bed-sheet as his mouth was open moaning.

"I will be staying and look after you" Izuku said calmly as he closed the door behind himself. 

". . ."

". . ."

" **WHAT** " Kirishima growled out.


	2. Rut With Two Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey I need help, this is my first A/B/O story and I don't know what they feel in their rut.
> 
> Can someone correct me if what I wrote is wrong.
> 
> Also it would help a lot if someone could sent me a story from the alpha perspective.

" **WHAT** " Kirishima growled out.

* * *

"You are going to leave" Eijiro said as he stood up, his cock hard as it pointed away from him. Izuku had to say that it was an impressive length, almost 8 inches not bad. 

"I'm looking after you for tonight at least, I'm not some irresponsible bastard that leaves someone alone in their rut" Izuku said firmly as he glared back, Eijiro didn't answer as he attacked him. His fist hardened as he throws a punch at him, but Izuku just teleported behind him and grabbed his neck harshly.

"I'm staying" He hissed out as his fingers touched Eijiro's scent gland, the other alpha lashed out again. Trying to hit him with his elbow, but Izuku again teleported to the side. This time he grabbed both hands and pinned the smaller Alpha against the wall, his teeth were just an inch away from his scent gland.

"I'm staying and look after you, attack me again and I will bite you" The smaller alpha tilted his head in submission as he stopped trying to get out of his grip. Izuku let go of him and the alpha rubbed his wrists as he stayed still, not sure what he should do.

"Just go on with it, I'm merely here to make sure that you drink and eat enough" Izuku said as he sat down on the chair by the table and got his laptop out his pocked dimension. His quirk was fucking practical, he could even teleport home from here. 

Kirishima wasn't sure what to do, he never had someone watching him jerk-off and certainly not a dominating strong alpha. Though, it didn't matter as a new rush of lust came over him, letting him forget that someone else was in the room. He rubbed himself fast to chase his orgasm, one after another, his knot never popped though.

Izuku watched how this stranger of an alpha forced orgasm after orgasm out of himself, he had helped a lot of omegas and betas through their heats. They all swarmed him after all, not at school, no, they know his quirk there. Stranger on the street did that not, they just saw an extremely attractive alpha. Taller, stronger and certainly bigger to satisfy them.

But this in front of him just looked pitiful, the boy waited only ten minutes before he started rut against something else. His knot also never came out, he knows from sex education that it was important that a healthy alpha should at least pop them three times a day in his rut. He sighed as he got back to work, they had holidays. That didn't mean that the school didn't give them homework.

It was hard to concentrate with the heavy scent of sex in the room, the pheromones of lust and want. Mixed to the scent were moans and whines as he came again and again. He didn't become hard, no, for that he had himself to good under control. His mother made sure that he was always in full control, on top of that, he had government doctors teach him, Prime Alphas were rare after all.

Time passed and Izuku was almost finished with his first assignment when he heard the front door open, he looked at his watch and saw that it was already 9PM. It didn't take long before the door to the room opened and an older man looked in, his eyes were on Kirishima before he saw Izuku at the table.

Izuku silently stood up and made his way over to the door and closed it behind himself when they got out, no need for Kirishima to notice them and feel embarrassed.

"Who might you be?" The man asked as the door closed.

"Midoriya Izuku Sir, I found your son almost an hour walk away from here and brought him here." Izuku said respectfully, but he didn't tilt his head or shoved any other form of submission, his instincts would never allow that. 

"Why would you do that?" The older man asked, as his wife came, she must have heard them. 

"Sir with all due respect, I introduced myself, even if I'm young, have the manners to do the same" Izuku said still respectful or he at least tried.

"You are right young man, come with us" The woman said as she let him to the living room before she went into the kitchen to get him some juice. He placed himself at the couch as the father sat down in the armchair, they waited for the other beta to arrive. It made sense now why Kirishima was so tame compared to other alphas, he was the first in the family line.

His genes aren't as pure as others, he should have known that. Well doesn't matter now, the woman came back and placed glass down in front of him.

"I'm, Kirishima Hina, I'm the Eijiro's mother" 

"Midoriya Izuku ma'am" Izuku said as polite as possible, this wasn't his house and his mother always said that good manners are everything. 

"Kirishima Yuma, his father" Well that was obvious, he had the same spiky hair. 

"As I said before, I found your son being beaten and brought him home since it's dangerous for him and others to be out on his rut" Izuku explained.

"He was beaten, by who?" His father asked.

"Four betas, your son said that he was afraid to lose control and rather been beaten than raping someone." Izuku explained as the mother’s face softened.

"That's so like him, for an alpha he was always very tame. Though, what are you still doing here?" She asked.

"I didn't know when someone would come home, so it felt better to stay and make sure that he eats and drinks enough." Izuku explained himself as he took a gulp of his juice. 

"That was very kind of you, thank you for taking care of our son. My husband can take you home since it's so late, ah wait I have a cake that I can give you as thanks" The mother stood up, but her husband stopped her.

"Midoriya-kun is it possible for you to look after our son for five more days?" Yuma asked seriously. 

"Could I ask why?" Izuku sure was curious.

"I had planned a surprise vacation for a week, but I had thought that Eijiro's rut wouldn't come for another two weeks. So, could you take care of him until his rut is over, after that he can take care of himself." Yuma asked, seriously and Izuku had made up his mind, the Kirishima's are too trusting.

"Yuma we can't ask a stranger to look after him while we relax at the beach, besides what if Eijiro overpowers him and ..." A low growl made himself known as Izuku heard her words, that she thought he was a beta.

"Ma'am I'm an Alpha" Izuku said carefully not to lash out on her, doubting an alpha to even be one was one of the biggest insults out there.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It was just that you were so polite, you have no scent and you were in his pheromones without being affected. Again, I'm really sorry" She said shocked, because it often didn't end well to give out such an insult.

"I were scent blockers and I tread people like I want to be threatened, I'm not affected because I can control myself." Izuku said a bit harshly as he calmed himself down.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't your intention to insult me, I shouldn't have spoken like that" Izuku apologized as the other two gaped at him, any other alpha would have their head rolling now.

"I can look after him, I'm also on vacation and I have nothing to do anyway." Izuku said as he gulped down the rest of his glass to bury the tiny rest of his rage in him. 

"That would be great, we will give you money, so that you can buy food for the two of you. Sleeping, hmm. I think that you can sleep in our bed" Izuku held his hand up as he shook his head.

"It's no problem sir, it would be incredible rude of me to sleep in someone’s mated bed. My quirk lets me store things away, I have a mattress in there." Izuku explained.

It didn't take long for the pair to pack their things and get out of the house, he will definitely write them a letter on how dangerous this could be. They let a total stranger watch their son in his rut for five days, he could steal all their belongings or something worse. 

He cooked something for them and eat his portion before he took a full plate and bottle of water with him, reaching the door he could already smell the cum through it. The smell didn't get better as he opened the door, the room was filled with his pheromones. He walked over and opened the window as he sat the plate down at the table.

"Here drink this and then eat up, I will change your sheets in the meantime" Izuku said, his inner alpha was massively protesting against the cum filled scent, but now that he had to change these sheets filled with it. He was a mess, his alpha instincts telling him not to be even close the other boy. Luckily, he was still human and could resist these urges, he was in control not his instincts.

Kirishima stared at the bottle in his hand before he opened and drunk it, he then slowly stood up and walked over to the chair. Sitting down he eat the food as he hummed, well at least one of them was happy.

"This is good, didn't know an alpha can cook like this" Kirishima said in a hoarse voice, it seemed that all the moaning and whining at taken its toll. 

"My mother is an omega, I have learned it growing up" Izuku replied as he put new sheets on the bed. 

"Hmm, your dad must be a strong alpha for you to turn out like this" Kirishima said as he finished his plate.

"Who knows, never met the guy. Now go shower, I don't think there is skin on you that hasn't touched cum yet." Izuku said as he throws the dirty sheets at the smaller alpha. 

"And put these into the washer, your parents left me in charge of you, but that doesn't mean I have to do all the work." Izuku said as he cleaned the chair before sitting down.

"Wait, my parents were here and then left again?" Kirishima asked shocked.

"Yes, they had planned a vacation and asked me if I can watch after you until your rut is over" Izuku said.

"This is crazy" Kirishima replied shocked.

"I know right, what is wrong with your family to let a random guy stay?" Izuku said thankful that one of them got his point.

"No, not that. I mean that they really left without me, they could have at least told me about it" or not, Izuku sighed this was frustrating.

"Our family prides itself with the ability to judge a good character and my mom is psychologist" Okay more sense than before, but still, a little crazy at least.

"Okay, I get it now clean yourself up before a new rush of arousal hits you" Izuku said as he pushed the other out his own room, the small alpha showed his sharp canines for a second before he moved on. Izuku found it a little cute that the guy thought he could fight back if he wanted, he was like a little pup in his eyes.

It didn't take long for Kirishima to shower and come back, it also didn't take long for him to start rubbing his dick against anything he could find. Oh, dear lord this looked so pitiful, yes he had helped omegas and betas. But never helped an alpha before, because he couldn't just fuck him out of his mind. 

Though, the longer he heard the other moan and whine without his knot getting popped, the more was he thinking of helping out a little. He sighed as he boy came again, he laid at the bed his face a mixture of exhausted and delight.

He opened his laptop again and looked at the interned for a way for alpha to help another, what he read let his alpha in him scream. This was would destroy his alpha pride, he thought over other options but he knows this is the best. His alpha wouldn't let him though, he also didn't want to. 

Despite his behavior, he was prideful. It wasn't just his Prime Alpha instincts, but he himself as well. If he helped the guy, then under his conditions. 

"How many times did you pop your knot today?" Izuku asked, because who knows, maybe he did when Izuku wasn't looking.

"Haven't" Perfect, just perfect. 

"Move over" Izuku instructed as he came to the bed.

"I will say this just once, so listen carefully. It's not healthy if you don't pop your knot----" Izuku said but was interrupted.

"I know, but how should I do that. I---" Izuku had grabbed his neck again as he silenced the boy.

"You don't interrupt me, I was about to say that I help you. For that I will set conditions, I will let you bite me-" Kirishima's eyes almost exploded, Izuku could smell the excitement in his scent.

"-on my arm. I will also give you a blow job." Now he could see the other boy almost drool.

"I'm still an alpha, so that means you will get your hands above your head and don't move them. You will also not move your hips, you will also warn me when you are about to come. Should you knot my mouth I swear to god I will bite your dick of, **got it?** " Izuku asked in a dark tone and Kirishima nodded eagerly.

"Okay, you better not move" 


	3. Battle Of Instincts

"Okay, you better not move" 

* * *

Izuku could feel how the alpha under him shivered as he took his length into his mouth, he could almost fit half of it before he chocked. He had to concentrate immensely to suppress his inner alpha, it lashed out at his mind every second for sucking another alphas cock. 

Kirishima to his surprise tried really hard to control himself too, he didn't move his hands away. His hips trusted a little into him, but that was stopped as he put his hips down with bruising force. The boy groaned and moaned as he sucked him off, he wasn't new to this. He had done this multiple times before, but it was different to suck a beta or omega for their pleasure. 

He was an alpha, an omegas or betas pleasure was his pleasure. He liked it how they squirmed under him, how their tiny cocks fitted in his mouth. The sweet taste their cum had, this alphas cum didn't taste sweet. It was bitter and he had no idea why betas and omegas liked it so much, probably it was the sub gender that made it so.

He could see how Kirishima's knot slowly started to form, he hasn’t even started yet. Though, getting one orgasm after another without a knot must have set it on edge to form. 

"Oh fuck, that's so good, I'm gonna come soon" At least Kirishima know what he was supposed to do. He was about to get his head of his cock when Kirishima's hands moved and shoved him back down. He chocked in shock as the other alpha came down his throat, knot forming right in front of his mouth.

"Oh, yea, yes baby. I'm gonna knock you up with my pups, gonna fill you with my cum pretty _omega_ " Izuku's alpha had enough, he wanted to beat the shit out of this guy. But Izuku human side know that the others mind was clouded, that he couldn't think straight. His alpha pride was damaged either way, he let him have this and beat the guy later up.

He will fight the guy so many times until his pride is completely restored, when they are done the other alpha will not dare to look at him the wrong way. He swallowed down all the cum that came out of this fucker, he even squeezed the knot like when it would happen if he really knotted someone. The problem was even more cum came down his throat.

With time he had could say that he had gotten used to the taste, though, that doesn't mean that he liked it. He will chock the alpha on his cock if his alpha's pride demanded it, just not in his rut. He wasn't this cruel, no he would wait.

He is a patient man after all, he will wait for the right moment and get his revenge.

Kirishima sighed in relieve as he had his best orgasm in his life, no one had ever done that for him. _Shit_ , speaking of somebody, his mind was clear now after this intense orgasm. He would have at least three hours until the rush would come back, his first blow job was done by an alpha. Not just any Alpha, the guy was tall, strong and the definition of confidence.

This alpha glared right back at him as he slowly took his hands from his head, his now soft cock coming out of his mouth. The hateful glare he got send a shudder through him, as the other alpha's mouth closed in a snap the moment his cock was out. This guy must have the best self-control he would have ever seen, he had growled at the guy when his hands just got near his pants.

That guy hadn't just taken an alpha's cock into his mouth, no he had also let him cum in him without making the slightest threatening sound. Though, his eyes screamed that he was more than unhappy with him. That guy had even squeezed his knot in order to get him a better orgasm and he shamelessly used him, so unmanly of him.

"I'm so sorry bro, that was totally unmanly of me. You helped me and controlled yourself, while used you and let my instincts take over me" Kirishima said as he bowed deeply. 

"Don't expect me to help you like this again, at least you know that you fucked up. I will _handle_ it after your rut is over, so don't think this is forgotten." Izuku said as he whipped his mouth, there was cum left and Izuku gathered it on his fingertips. He then held it out in front of Kirishima, the other alpha knew what he wanted. 

The problem was that his inner alpha refused to lick his own cum of another alpha's fingertips, it was an implication of submission. Kirishima battled with his mind against his instincts as he leaned forward and sucked on the two fingers, he owed that to Midoriya. 

Izuku didn't let that chance slip to show his dominance as he pushed his fingers deeper into Kirishima, the smaller alpha wanted to protest as he tried to back off. Izuku wouldn't let them happen, he grabbed a fistful of Kirishima's spiky red hair and held him in place. His fingers fucking into that mouth, he tightened his grip when the other started to bite him.

"You will take that and control yourself until I'm done. I did it as I had your dick in my mouth and your cum down my throat, you called me an fucking _omega_. If I could take that then at least have the control to take fingers." Izuku spat out, he was angry. Not just his alpha was screaming, no, he as human was angry with the way he was threatened.

Kirishima relaxed his jaw as Midoriya forced his fingers down his throat, he chocked a few times and didn't know how the other alpha had managed that. It were only fingers and yet his alpha was screaming at him, he lucked out as Midoriya took his fingers out of his mouth before he lost the fight against his instincts. 

Midoriya didn't stop there though, no, he whipped his fingers on his face before gave a harsh slap. He knows why he did that, Midoriya's inner alpha must have taken a hit or two from his actions. Now he tried to restore that, showing his dominance over him.

"Go to sleep, better get as much as you can before the rush starts again." Izuku said as he pulled out an energy bar out of nowhere and gave to him.

"Eat, shower, sleep. I will change your sheets again, or do you prefer to sleep in your cum?" Izuku asked seriously, because he had seen omegas that slept better in their slick filled bed.

"Change it" Kirishima said as he stood up before he was slapped again.

"At least ask politely when a stranger is doing something like this for you" Izuku said sharply as a huff of annoyance left him.

"Could you change it, Please?" 

"There you go, wasn't that hard now, was it?" Izuku said as he started to change, he quickly got out of the room into the shower.

Kirishima woke up when it was still dark outside, looked at his phone he saw that he had slept for five hours. No wonder he felt so rested, that never happened before. He never slept more than an hour most in his ruts, was it because he had knotted? He never did that before in his ruts too, well doesn't matter right now.

A low groan made his way out of his mouth as he was hit by another wave of lust. How was he going to survive this again, he jerked himself slowly off as he looked around the room. 

He spotted Midoriya in the corner of his room, sleeping peacefully on a mattress from who knows where. Was his scent really that weak that another alpha could sleep in his room while he was in rut? Or was Midoriya just a special case, he after all had amazing control over his instincts. 

The taller alpha slept shamelessly in just his underwear without a blanked, it was a normal behavior for an alpha. Though, he was in a stranger’s room, a bit shame wouldn't hurt. On the other hand, Midoriya had nothing to be shamed about.

He was the definition of manly, the goal he wanted to reach. He was a head taller than Kirishima, he had defined muscles everywhere. His back was a piece of art as he moved a little, his thighs were almost double his size. This bicep was getting drool out of his mouth, even his neck was muscled. He would like to see how the alpha looked from the front.

He must have a nice six-pack or maybe even an eight-pack. What his cock would look like, probably as massive as the guy was. His mouth water at the view, the very definition of manly. He really wanted to have sex with that manly guy, have him under him as he fucked the guys brain out. Bite his neck and make his beta, make his cock-warmer. 

He would whine his name out with each trust, he would beg for more like the cock hungry slut he was. This muscled ass, it would be so fucking tight, hugging his cock the right way. He didn't even touch himself as he came, it was the second best orgasm he had so far.

"Cut that train of thoughts immediately or I will pin you against the floor and mark you." Midoriya said from behind him, it was like yesterday. What was this guy’s quirk anyway, illusion, mind based or speed? ~~Teleportation~~ , ha it was too rare, there were only 6 known teleportation quirks in the whole world. 

"I must say that you have guts to think about dominating me, you a first-generation alpha." How did even find out?

"I helped enough betas to know this scent, their lust after me. But to make sure I just heard what you were clearly saying out loud." Kirishima blushed, this could really be dangerous for him. This alpha could reduce him to a beta with just a single bite, mark him and make him his property. 

"I have shown you a patience that you probably will never find in any other alpha again, but even I can't take these kind of insults" Kirishima was on his stomach as Izuku hold his hands behind him. He yelled as Midoriya bit him, not his scent gland, but it was just inches away from it. He was so close to becoming a beta, he was thankful that Midoriya only gave him a lesson.

"Cock-warmer, slut, moaning for you and even begging, are you even aware on how insulting that is" Midoriya asked in an angry tone as he bit his neck again, he was getting marked. His alpha protested, but there was nothing he could do. He could use his quirk, but Midoriya would just wait it out. The punishment could become harder.

"You thought, I would kneel the whole day under your desk in class and suck your cock to hold him warm." Midoriya asked as he bit his ear, leaving another mark.

"That I would be begging for your cock, that the class would watch how you fuck me good" Another bite on his shoulder this time as his cock hardened.

"Any other alpha would have you on your knees now, you would be presenting yourself. They would probably fuck you without preparation, since you angered them. They would get you outside and let everybody fuck you and they can decide that, because they would be your fucking alpha. So, keep your fucking mouth closed or I will stuff it" Midoriya said.

"You should better watch out, should you ever become mine these things will happen to you. Are we clear?" The taller alpha asked, and he could only nod against the floor.

"Yes Alpha" Kirishima blushed as the words slipped out of his mouth, his head tilting in submission. The fear Izuku had planted in him as he said these words combined with his inability to move made him let these dangerous words out.


	4. Controlling Your Instincts

"Yes Alpha" Kirishima blushed as the words slipped out of his mouth, his head tilting in submission. The fear Izuku had planted in him as he said these words combined with his inability to move made him let these dangerous words out.

* * *

Izuku gulped hard as he stared down on the smaller alpha in front of him, these words were never meant to said as an alpha. It meant that he knowledge the other as his superior, as better then him. That other was _his_ alpha, that was giving up his status to him.

He would be practically be his ~~bitch~~ ~~slave~~ beta, an offer that nobody turned down without a good reason. Izuku's instincts screamed at him to claim the cute boy under him, to fuck that guy through and mark him for everyone to see. To breed that disrespectful bastard that dared to say he wanted to fuck him, to let him give birth to his pups.

Izuku had never in his life fought so hard before, his hands clenched down so hard he could. The boy under him hissed at the pain, but that didn't matter to him. Just one wrong move and he would ruin this guys future, even if it was him that challenged his luck. He felt how the boy had used his quirk to hinder him on breaking his bones, smart one at least.

Think Izuku think, his mother always told him that he should always make sure that the person is in his right mind. That he should respect them like he wanted to be respected, because his quirk and Prime Alpha status were given to him. He had done nothing to earn them, luck and just luck alone had given him power, he would not abuse it.

"You will slowly make your way to the door and lock it once you are out. Don't run, if you run you will have my cock up your ass in a minute. Now go" Izuku said as he forced his hands to let go of his prey. Kirishima listened as he slowly walked over to the door, he took the key from the inside before locked the door once he was out.

Izuku relaxed as he let himself fall to the ground, he breathed in a couple of times. His breathing became more normal as his instincts relaxed, he needed to make sure that the boy was okay.

Izuku moved to the door as he thought about what to tell the boy, he wasn't going to ruin him with a claiming mark. He would have all rights over that person, he could forbid him from attending U.A.

"My instincts are calm now, you can open the door" Izuku heard how the other took a shaky breath before the key turned. Izuku grabbed the other by his neck the moment he could, just because he calmed his instincts didn't mean his mind was.

"Kneel there and I dare you to move" Izuku hissed out as he sat down on the bed, the naked boy kneeling in front of him. His cock still rock hard from his rut, he just hoped that it was over soon.

"Do you have any idea how incredible stupid and dangerous your words were?" Izuku said as rush of anger went through him.

"If I had any less control and you would be my fucking bitch now, didn't they teach you in school that you don't say this words, as an alpha no less" Izuku ranted as Kirishima looked at the ground in shame.

"Do you have no pride as an alpha" Izuku said or more than asked. Though, the reaction was surprising, the boy stood up as he stared at him down.

"Of course, I have" He growled out as his canines showed. 

"Then act like it" Izuku yelled back. 

"How?" Kirishima yelled back in frustration. 

"Control your instincts god dammed" Izuku said frustrated.

"How the hell do I do that" 

"How about you will your fucking cock down for the start" Izuku said as he tossed the boy t-shirt and pants before he found the underwear.

Kirishima put his clothes on as Izuku went to the table to do the same, they needed to calm down. Alphas fighting would only result in pheromones being sent out that made them even more aggressive.

"Okay I know that you are in your rut and mentally even more unstable as it should be. Lets sit down for a moment before we continue" Izuku said as they both set at the bed. Silence took over them and Izuku noted the smell of arousal coming of Kirishima.

It seemed that the shock was over, and his lust started to take over, he will train this boy a little for now. It was dangerous for an alpha to run around like this, if he continues like this then he will really end as a cock warmer.

"Okay, I will show you how I trained. You have to find the confidence in yourself, not your alpha, but your human being. You have to understand that you are a human being that has instincts, but also a mind that is way more powerful." Izuku explained as the other listened. 

"We will start slow, I will set a timer of an hour. Until the time is over you will not touch yourself, you will sit still and read something." Izuku said as he got his book from the table he had worked with.

"This will help you to understand that you are more than just instincts, I will reward you if you manage it." Izuku said as he pulled his phone out and set a timer.

Two days continued like this, Kirishima had to control himself always an hour after each orgasm. It was painful, stressful and tiring, but it also helped him. He could feel it, how he had control over his instincts. Midoriya always rewarded him with a hand-job if he managed it, it wasn't nearly as good as his blowjob, but he still a lot better as his own. 

For an alpha Midoriya showed a godly amount of patience for him, he was forgiving and always helped if he could. The only time Midoriya growled at him aggressively was when his phone ringed and he wanted to give it to him, but it was normal for alphas to be possessive. 

Izuku called his mother each day to have her know where he was and that he was safe, it seemed that his mother worried quite a lot. Unlike his parents that left him with a stranger and never called, but in their defense, he didn't call them either.

"Okay, your rut is almost over, let us speed things up" Midoriya said as he stood before him, the lost three days he had come to the conclusion that Midoriya was the nicest person he had ever met. That guy forgives him for forcing his cock down his throat or for calling him slut and other things. If he had been in Midoriya's position, well let’s say the cock warmer didn't sound too bad.

"I will touch you around your body, you will hold your instincts under control" Midoriya instructed and he just nodded.

Midoriya then slowly started to round him like he was his prey, his instincts instructed him already to go into defense position. He stayed still as Midoriya's hand touched his naked back, then it touched his left hand. He felt how the alpha in him wanted to growl or attack directly, he can do that, he will restrain himself.

A touch to his cock let him squirm, but he was getting used to being touched there. Midoriya's hands traveled over his entire body over the time and he was proud of himself that nothing more than a growl escaped him. That was until the hand touched his ass, this was an no go for another alpha to touch there.

"Now lets see if you are good enough for this" The alpha in him rose to the challenge, he will show him how under control he was. 

Midoriya's hand stayed at his ass as they continued to squeez his butt, he even gave them a small smack. Kirishima couldn't hide his smug smile as he didn't react, his inner alpha was fighting with all his might to get away. All his thoughts stopped when Midoriya pocked against his hole, he was about to turn around when a strong hand on his neck prevented it.

"You have come this far, are you sure that you want to give up?" Midoriya's tone was mocking, challenging his alpha to handle it, but at the same time his alpha wanted that finger away from there.

An Alphas hole was never touched, it was a signal to give up his status. It was the same as the words he had said, but he said them and here he was still an alpha. He brought up all his will power to overwrite the feeling to lash out.

"Good boy" Midoriya praised as he circled the hole, what came next shocked him as Midoriya pushed his finger in. He lost it as his canines showed and he growled dangerously low at Midoriya, he was about to attack when Midoriya pressed him against the floor. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm not so forgiving like you might think. Coming down my throat, calling me slut, begging for cock, but my favorite was cock warmer. You damaged a huge amount of my pride as alpha, so I will have to put you into your place." Midoriya said as he started trust his finger roughly in and out of him, he whimpered as his ass ached.

He tried to get free, but Midoriya like always had completely overpowered him. This was humiliating in so many ways, his alpha instincts were throwing a tantrum. The taller alpha ignored his shouts as he put a second finger in him, they opened him up as he gave up getting free. Then it struck him, an electric pulse of pleasure shot through him.

He moaned shamelessly as Midoriya started to hit this spot over and over again, after two minutes he was a mess. His cock rock hard as he was still pressed against the floor, then horror overcame him as he was felt that he was about to came. He was about to come from his fucking ass, no even worse, he was coming from his ass that was finger fucked by an ALPHA. 

"Are you enjoying yourself Kirishima? Because I do, seeing you like this I start to regret not having claimed you" What? What the fuck was happening, was Midoriya enjoying fucking him up like this or that he could put him in his place.

"This hot body, not like the pitying build beta's and omega's had, but still small enough that you wouldn't look weird setting in my lap" A blush formed on Kirishima's face as he heard Midoriya's words. Nobody had told him that they liked this build, he was always too small to be an proper alpha.

"This cute pink hole clenching around my fingers, how it would feel around my cock" Midoriya whispered as he was just inches away from his face, he then buried his nose into his scent gland and took a deep breath.

"Fuck yes, your scent is so delicious. I have fucked countless beta and omegas, their scent while sweet is already fast to get sick off. Yours, this smell of mountain fresh air, always so refreshing and nostalgic." Okay, he must be in the wrong movie, who in the world liked his scent. It was weak and pathetic, but it seemed that Midoriya liked it.

"Maybe I should make you mine now, you would be such a good pup for me. You would make me happy, would carry my pups" Izuku said and the praises added with the prostate stimulation brought him over the edge as he came with the loudest moan he could make.


	5. A Big Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it and leave a Kudo

"Maybe I should make you mine now, you would be such a good pup for me. You would make me happy, would carry my pups" Izuku said and the praises added with the prostate stimulation brought him over the edge as he came with the loudest moan he could make.

* * *

Kirishima left all strength he had as he enjoyed the high, he had gotten from his first anal orgasm, his arms and legs were competently powerless. Midoriya didn't stop though, no, he trusted his fingers a few more times against his abused and oversensitive prostate. He cried under him to stop and to his luck he did.

"Question my status as an alpha again and I will not only shove my fingers in here, I hope we understand each other" Midoriya asked as he pulled his fingers out, he had shut his mouth to suppress a whine because of the loss. 

"Yes Al---Sir" Huh, that was close.

"Good, because even if I don't look like it. I'm probably more prideful and possessive as you could ever image, I'm only good in hiding it and I have patience to wait for the right moment" Izuku said.

"I have seen" Kirishima dryly replied.

"Good, now get up and the clean the entire house, your rut is ending. The smell is significant less lust filled" Izuku said.

"Hmm, that can wait until later" Kirishima hummed out as he was content to lie on the floor for the time being, a smack to his ass changed that though.

"Get your ass up, I have lived in this cum filled room for four days now." Izuku said.

Now down from his high Kirishima still tried to process the words Midoriya had said. They were extremely flattering and at the same time insulting, Midoriya liked his body and even his scent. It was nice that someone found him attractive, the problem was that it was another alpha.

His human mind know that it was more than flattering that Midoriya found him attractive, he was strong, caring and seeing that he looked after him the last four days he was also responsible.

He was the perfect guy to go out with, the problem was that he was an alpha. His instincts told him a clear no to this, but his mind was telling him that it wouldn't be so bad to be his beta. 

His parents were betas and they lived fairly well with it, betas were still respected. It isn't like he would become an omega, omegas were lost.

They had to ask their alpha for permission if they wanted to be a hero, that is if they could even become one. Omegas weren't seen often in hero work, alpha villains could control them with just their voice.

There were only few omegas strong enough to resist the alpha voice, their ranking also wasn’t that high. Kirishima cleaned the house as he mulled over the things in his mind, end result, he wasn't sure what to do, at least the house was clean now.

"Oh god yes, I can finally relax now." Midoriya said as he sat down on the bed breathing in deeply.

"Oh, you have no idea how exhausting it is to control your dick for four days straight" Midoriya said and now that he thought about it, Midoriya was right. That guy livid in a house that smelled of sex and didn't get hard once, Kirishima felt dumb now. He thought that he did great with one hour between his orgasms, Midoriya did it for four days.

"Now that your rut is over, what should we do?" Midoriya asked.

"No idea, I thought that it would last two more days." Kirishima said as he plumped down besides the other teen.

"Well how about we watch a movie and relax, the last days weren't that relaxing after all" Midoriya offered.

They did exactly that, they watched one movie after another and ordered pizza. The next two days passed in a blink of an eye, they didn't do anything together. Kirishima noted that Midoriya was also intelligent since he solved university level physic questions.

The guy generally did a lot of studying over the time at his house, he still tried to find out how Midoriya got all his things. His pride wouldn't let him ask outright thought, he wanted to solve the puzzle himself.

He followed Midoriya's example and studied, he wasn't the best if it came to studying or school in general. He was slow to understand and always had to go over his notes at least three times to get it.

He sometimes asked Midoriya a question he didn't understand, the guy always answered them patiently. He even tried to explain it in three different methods when the other two didn't work.

"That's it for me, I will be leaving now" Midoriya said as they stood at the door, it was the fifth day and Midoriya's mother was alone all the time. 

"Thanks again for your help, for all of it" Kirishima said, he meant it. Who knows what could have happened if Midoriya hadn't brought him home.

"It's no problem, you have my phone number and address. You can always call or come by if you have questions" Kirishima gave Midoriya a sad smile at that.

"Oi, don't give me that look, you are a cute little guy. I'm sure that your future mate will call himself lucky to have you" Midoriya said as he started to walk away from the blushing Kirishima. 

A week had passed and Kirishima couldn't stop thinking about the other alpha, his parents thought highly of him. Well who wouldn't after what he had done for them, but they said that he had to find the answer himself.

He was after all legally allowed to mate who he wanted, mating was allowed as longs as both parties had agreed and were presented. An alpha couldn't claim an unpresented person since it could affect their sub gender, but if they were presented it was all fine, even with fifteen.

Midoriya was the perfect mate material, it was a wonder that he wasn't claimed until now. It was probably because alpha's weren't claimed, but claimed the others. Midoriya had to much control as to claim someone by accident, but he could claim him.

He could ask Midoriya for a dual, it was a bit out of date but still. If he made Midoriya submissive to him that would be great, because that guy made his blood pump faster by just thinking about his body. Could he win against Midoriya and make him his beta? Was he strong enough for that, Midoriya had pinned him down often. 

He had been put him in place by Midoriya often, but that was in his rut. He didn't fight probably the last times, even if his quirk isn't flashy he still had power. He had a low ranked A-class quirk after all. Having an A-class quirk was an honor, only 4% of the population had such one. 

Most people had E or D quirks, like being able to stretch his fingers a little more or being able to glow a little. C-class quirks were something like strength enchantment, B-class were already good enough for hero work. They were something like invisibility or information gathering, A-class was the prime that you could reach.

He never had seen someone, other than pro heroes, that had a higher class than A. They were quirks made for combat, like his hardening, his body and strength enchantment. Without the strength part his quirk would probably be a mid B-class, A-class quirk is raw fighting power. 

S-class was a dream and seen so rarely that most people forget that they really existed, Endeavor had an S-class quirk. Usually it would have been high A-class, but he had an extremely high amount of raw power combined with almost perfect level of control. Endeavor had only reached low S-class after 7 years of training, he wondered if he could reach the same.

The quirk examination was made all three years regularly, adults had to go to the hospital for that. Children and teens had their school check them, the next exam will be at U.A. university. He hoped that he could reach mid A-class, but he wasn't sure how to train it probably.

These ranks were of course for the battle power or in other words for heroes, there also other rankings, like business or medical. In their ranking his quirk would probably be an E as it is totally not needed there. The best example for that would be principal Nedzu, his quirk is only B-rank in hero ranking. He is S-rank in business, that shows that he didn't let his quirk decide what he did.

Chances of the classes:

E-class 35%

D-class 30%

C-class 20%

B-class 10%

A-class 4%

S-class 1%

And that wasn't all, in this 1% of S-ranks there is only a tiny amount of them that also choose hero work. From that tiny amount of people half of these amazing S-class quirk wasn't made for combat. So seeing S-rank quirks were pretty rare, because most of them hid in companies. 

The problem was he didn't know what class Midoriya's quirk was or what it was in general. He knows that Midoriya had enough power to lift him even without a quirk, he must work out almost everyday.

He just couldn't forget the teen, he must be the right mate for him, but he feared that he could lose against him and become a beta. 

Then there was the question if he would even accept a dual, 50 years ago it would be a thing of honor and not accepting was like losing.

Now it was almost forgotten that you could even do that, he was always told that a man should always value his honor. He was an going to keep that, it would be unmanly to back off just because he is scared to lose.

Even more so when he asks Midoriya to lose the same, but he felt it. Midoriya was the right one to be his mate, with his personality he would be so great when he raises their pups.

He had to control himself not to think about that again, or Midoriya will kill him. He will just do the things when he has him as his mate, of course only if he agrees.

"What have you been up to the last few days?" Yuma, his father, asked, they were eating dinner and it seemed that Eijiro spaced out again.

"I wanted to ask if it was okay to. . . . . " Eijiro stopped, this wasn't right. He had already made up his mind, he was off age for that and he was an alpha.

"No, I wanted to inform you that I want to challenge someone to a dual" His parents halted in their movement, staring at him to find out if he was serious. 

"It's the Midoriya boy, isn’t it?" His mother asked.

"Yes, I have this feeling that he is the right one to be my mate." He answered with confidence. 

"And are you sure that you can win?" His father asked concerned.

"No, I'm confident in my power, even more than before. But the outcome is a mystery, it's a gamble I want to take" Eijiro answered honestly, no need to make false hope for them.

"Then you are aware of what you might lose, are you still sure that you can live with that, with him?" His mother asked more curious than concerned now.

"Yes, it just feels right. My instincts are telling me that he is the right one" 

"Well, you two are already presented, so it is legal. We will not forbid it, no we can't forbid it. You know that we always supported you, that doesn't change now. As your parents we want to make sure that you have thought this through, it is after all literally a life changing decision." His father said seriously and Eijiro know that, whoever wins had to take care of his mate. 

"Are you ready to move out or share your room with this boy? Are you aware of the responsibility that comes with a mate?" His mother said as she agreed with his father. 

"Yes, I'm well aware. I have thought over the last few days, I think it's worth it" Eijiro replied.

"Well, as I said, we will support you. He is a nice boy, he was responsible, caring, polite and--" His mother interrupted his father.

"and he is extremely good looking, tall, muscular, green eyes and hair, you have good taste" His mother finished the sentence.

"I will go tomorrow and get over with it, it has been on my mind too long." Eijiro answered ignoring his mother’s words.

"Well introduce us to our son-in-law after this is all over" Eijiro didn't say that Midoriya could just deny his request.

Izuku groaned as he moved from his bed to the front door, his mother was at work in the hospital. Who in the world did come to visit him at 8AM, opening the door he came face to face with the red head from last week.

"Kirishima, what are you doing here, and so early on that?" He asked, the other boy was just staring at him or better up to him before he gulped. 

"I---I came. . . . I came to ask for a dual" 


	6. Dual for the Alpha position

"I---I came. . . . I came to ask for a dual" 

* * *

Izuku was fully awake now, that didn't stop him from sighing as he gestured Kirishima to come in. Their apartment was way smaller than the house Kirishima lived in, well Midoriya did say that his dad was out of the picture. 

"Sit down, I will just get us something to drink" Midoriya said as he left, probably for the kitchen. 

….

….

"So, a dual huh? Didn't pick you to be this old" Midoriya joked as he came back.

"Well, ever since you left, I can't stop thinking about you, my instincts are telling me that you are my perfect mate" Eijiro said.

"Should I be flattered or be disappointed that our training didn't work out like a hoped it would be" Izuku said with an amused laugh, Eijiro also laughed about it and smiled. Because Midoriya didn't out right rejected it.

"I know that it is old fashion, but it really feels right, and I would be really happy to have you as my beta" Eijiro saw how Midoriya mouth twitch from a smile into a smirk.

"I promise that I will make you happy, that I will care for you." Eijiro continued.

"That is touching and all, but did you think about what will happen if you lose?" Midoriya asked him seriously.

"Yes, I did, but I will take the chance" Eijiro answered with confidence.

"And are you even aware of how my responsibility you are giving me, have you seen this apartment. Our family doesn't have that much money, it will be hard for me to take care of you. Do you think that you are the first person to ask me to mate them? I have docents of requests from strangers, but well, you are indeed the first alpha." Midoriya said.

"I didn't know about your situation, but I'm still have to ask you to accept. If you lose, you don't have to care about this anymore, I will look after you." Eijiro said and Midoriya couldn't hold it anymore as he started to laugh.

"I'm really sorry, but there is no way you will win" Midoriya said.

"We will only know that after the fight" Kirishima said a little angry that Midoriya didn't saw him as threat at all.

"Do you have any idea how the universe made it up to me that my dad left us?" Midoriya asked and Kirishima had no idea what he meant.

"It gave me the genetic jackpot, I'm the definition of genetic lottery winner" Midoriya explained.

"What is your quirk, B-class? Maybe high B rank?" Midoriya asked.

"It's low A-rank" Kirishima answered.

"Well mine is SS-class" The world stopped for Kirishima, SS-class only appeared 16 times on the whole world as long as this system existed. So, it really was teleportation, amazing, his mate would be amazing.

"I will not decline the dual, but I will give you the opportunity to take it back" Midoriya said and this guy was really caring, to think about him.

"That is really nice of you, but I'm a man of **honor**. I will not take something back just because I'm afraid. It would make me really unmanly, so no going back" Kirishima said.

"Well my future mate isn't a pussy at least, that is something I can respect. I also can't deny that you are very handsome, and your scent is good" Izuku said and Kirishima blushed.

"I know that you made up your mind and that you probably will not change it, but I'm a Prime Alpha. If you lose, then you aren't going to be a beta, you will become an omega." 

Kirishima just stared at the guy in front of him, he had said that he was a genetic jackpot. But this, it was outright ridiculous. SS and Prime? Are you fucking kidding me. Still, his chances might be almost zero, but he wasn't a quitter. He will not go back on his words, even if his instincts screamed at him to go back home.

"I--I -- I still --- I still want the dual" He stuttered out as he fought against his instincts, never in his life had they fought so hard. Not even as Midoriya pushed his fingers into his ass, no, now it was their whole existence that was being threatened. 

"You have my respect Kirishima, a man of his words even when your entire body said no." Kirishima gave Midoriya a little smile as he tried to stop his hands from trembling. 

"Are your parents aware of this?" Midoriya asked.

"They support my decision or better they support me" Kirishima answered.

"Well then lets go" Midoriya said as he stood up.

"What about your mother?" Kirishima asked curiously, if Midoriya cared about his parents approval what about his.

"It's fine, I will introduce you as my mate after the dual. However, it ends, I will take care of you on my own. I will not put my mother in more work, and if you win then it will be easier for her" Midoriya said seriously and Kirishima was thankful that Midoriya did take him seriously. He didn't brush him off, or made it already clear that he would win.

"Are you sure" Midoriya asked as they were in a clearing in the woods

"Yes" Kirishima answered as he hardened his fists. 

"Okay then, I don't know how this dual is done, so go?" Midoriya asked, stated. Kirishima ignored him as he went off as fast as he could, he was just two meters from Midoriya away when he summed a FUCKING scythe. It had two blades and was green, it really suited him.

He feared for a moment that it would cut through his hardening, but to his luck it just blocked him. He was about to strike again when he felt the inside of one blade against his throat.

He hardened it and a second later he was thrown into sky as Midoriya had pulled the weapon back. Midoriya appeared above him and kicked him down, making his fall more painful. 

The landing was so hard and that it even left a few cracks at the ground, he groaned as he stood up shakily. A hand grabbed him from behind on his neck and throw him back down.

He landed on the ground face first into the dirt and Midoriya got on his back as he pinned his arms down.

"I will take good care of you, you will be my beautiful omega." Midoriya said as his mouth was already on his neck. Kirishima's heart pounded as felt Midoriya's teeth piercing his scent gland, a cry of pain and pleasure left his mouth. 

"There you go, you are mine now." Midoriya said, licking his mark. They were permanently bound now, there was no going back. He tilted his head in submission as his mate started nibbling on his neck, he felt how Midoriya left one mark after another.

"Nobody will touch you, I'm your alpha and there will be no doubt about that when I'm finished." Kirishima just let him be, as he tried not to moan by every bite his alpha made. How the fuck can this feel so good, he was just being bitten. Midoriya's hand left him giving him the opportunity to move his own, he then heard a light scrubbing sound.

"Oh god that feels good, it's already been years that I hid my scent" What? Years? He then smelled it and OMG, was it good. Midoriya's scent was the completely opposite to his, it was strong and thick. It smelled like the forest after the rain, this was so overwhelming. They were in the wide open and yet his scent was so clear and dominating. 

He panted as his cock throbbed in need, was this how it would work? His alpha would just let him smell his scent and he would be hard. He was scented by Midoriya before the other teen finally pulled him up.

"Okay I will bring you home for now" What the fuck is happening? He was sent home? Didn't Midoriya like him? Was he to pitiful?

"Now now, don't make that smell just after I claimed you" Midoriya said as he hugged him from behind, his chin resting on his head while his back was pressed against Midoriya's torso.

"It will take some time for your body to change, I will use the time to solve a few issues before I mate you probably" Midoriya said as his gripped his hips and squeezed them, suddenly a growl came out of his mouth, shocking him. 

"Oh, so aggressive, well that was to be expected. Your body will change with the mark, but your instincts will have to be trained" Kirishima's shivered, so he still had his alpha instincts and Midoriya would train that out of him. 

"Are you regretting it now?" Midoriya softly asked from behind him.

"No, it would be insulting for both of us to say so. I still think that being your mate is the right think, even if I'm an omega now" Kirishima answered honestly.

"Hmm, that’s good to hear. I have a few rules for you to follow, do you think you can do that, or do I need to use my alpha voice?" Midoriya asked his breath tickled against his ear.

"I think, I can manage it without it" Kirishima panted out, this was so frustrating. Will he get always so aroused by just his breath, his voice?

"Good boy" Oh fuck that did things to him.

"I will bring you home now, you will pack your things and say goodbye to your parents. I will get in you in two days, until then you are forbidden from touching yourself" Kirishima's eyes almost fell out, was this guy serious.

"Do you understand me, not here" his cock was touched "and certainly not here" Midoriya said as he squeezed his ass. 

"You will also not go out or let any other alpha touch you, I hope that you understand that I will punish you if you are a naughty omega" Midoriya said in amused tone and Kirishima shivered, this was going to be interesting.

"I understand" Kirishima said, but he got a smack against his ass that let him yelp.

"Try again, omega" Midoriya said as he bit his ear, Kirishima thought about what he did wrong? 'Try again, omega' _Omega,_ it was that.

"I understand, Alpha" He got a kiss on his cheek as reward.

"There you go, I think you will learn fast" Midoriya said they started to walk away from the clearing.

Izuku had brought Kirishima back home and was now standing in front of U.A. university. One of the worlds best hero schools, graduating here meant success. The acceptance rate was below 0.2%, with other words, you would have to be the best of the best to get in here. He knows that he wouldn't have a problem getting in, Kirishima had good chances, but he will train him more.

He stood at the crossing line and know that the alarm would go off the moment he overstepped it, the whole campus was surrounded with sensors on the walls. The funny thing was that there aren't any in the campus, he will just teleport over the sensors and good is. 

Well he couldn't blame them, he would be the worlds 7 official registered teleporter. He of course knows that there must be more, that they hid just like he is doing. But the number was still low, so the chances weren't that high that one would attack U.A. 

He laughed a little as he teleported in, his quirk was pretty strange to begin with. It had no limit to how often he could teleport without a pause, but it had a time limit. He could teleport an hour around starting after his first teleport, but after that he had to cool down for 30 minutes. If he stopped halfway through the hour, then the cool down time would be 15 minutes.

It had been worse, as child he could only teleport for 15 minutes, but he had trained hard to archive today's time limit. His range had also increased from 4 meters to 10 ten now. It was by no means far, but for a fight it was more than enough. Furthermore, with his time limit he could teleport as often as he wanted, which meant that he could travel a few hundred meters in seconds.

He walked through the campus and did so as if he was a student, he even asked one of them where principal office was. For young hero's in training they sure were careless, on the other hand, they were safe here. He took one last breath to calm his nerves before he knocked at the door.

"Come in" 


	7. A Deal Is Made

"Come in"

* * *

Izuku opened the door and slowly walked in as the stared at the creature in front of him, just like Nedzu did with him. They both stared at each other for while not sure what to do, Izuku was trying to find the right way to start. While Nedzu tried to find out how this boy got into his campus, they had security after all. 

"Well, this is a surprise. Who might you be?" Nedzu asked politely as he leaned back into his chair, asking wouldn’t hurt after all.

"Midoriya Izuku, sir" Izuku said as he sat down without asking, he was an alpha, they didn't ask for permission for something as simple as that.

"What brings you here Midoriya-kun and more importantly how did you get here?" Nedzu asked as he made them a cup of tea.

"I'm here to make a deal with you" Izuku stated and he could see how he got Nedzu's interest.

"And what would that be, not to be rude, but you are what 17 or 18. What qualities do you have to make a deal with me" Nedzu asked as he sipped his tea.

"I have this" Izuku said as he teleported back to the door and then back to his seat.

"Well that explains how you got in, and it's certainly an important quality" Nedzu stated as he analyzed the S-class quirk in front of him.

"That's not all, my quirk is SS-class" Oh, now he had Nedzu's attention, double SS-class. He would be 17 official SS-class user and one of the three living at that. The other two lived in Europe, one was a world class healer, while the other was a financial master. The rest were all long dead, in the 200 years quirks existed he would be the 17. 

Not only that he would be also going into the hero industry, plus his ability is teleportation. There were only 6 official teleporters, he was so rare that Nedzu had a hard time calculating his price. 

"I'm also a Prime Alpha" Nedzu's sparkled, he had to get this kid to attend his university. No matter the cost, he had to get him. But he will test him first, let’s see if he has smarts as well. 

"I see, that are very favorable characteristics you have. What kind of deal do you want?" He asked the teen.

"I got a mate a few hours ago, as his alpha it's my responsibility to take care of him. I came here to get money from you, in exchange I will attend your university" Izuku said.

"First off, congratulations." Nedzu said with a smile.

"But wouldn't you have come to this university anyway, we are the best after all" Let the test begin.

"I would have, but I have an omega to look after now. So, I would also go to another hero school if they can get me a better offer" Huh, that kid isn't dumb. He wanted that Nedzu offered him something that the other hero schools couldn't.

"Hmm, but you are only a student. Don't you think that your price is too high, I would practically just throw money on you without getting something back" Nedzu was testing the waters for his offer, did the other know how much he was worth.

"I'm well aware of my worth Nedzu. I'm not only double SS-class, but also a teleporter and a Prime alpha on top of that. Me going here would probably triple the donations and investments you will get. Then there is the publicity, the media will love you. Your influence will raise with it, you will gain recognition to bringing me here." Nedzu was surprised that the teen really knows his stuff.

"If I had to guess then the board of the university and you aren't on friendly terms, they don't like it that the best hero school has an animal as principal. They can't fire you since you make no mistakes, but if you can get me in here it will be difficult for them to even speak against you." Well Midoriya was right.

"I will gather information and give you an offer in a few days" Nedzu said, but Midoriya didn't look impressed at all.

"Well, then I will have visit other universities. I'm sure they are fast to get me signed in" Izuku said as he stood up.

"Okay, I get it. You don't like to be played with, sit down let us talk about what you want" Nedzu said fast as he feared the boy would really leave.

"Then let me hear what you have to offer" Izuku said as sat back down.

"Well, let us start with the living arrangement, where are you living right now?" Nedzu asked.

"I live near here, the address is xxxx" Izuku answered.

"Hmm, how about this, I will give you a house that is big enough to fit at least five people" Nedzu offered and Izuku nodded, that would do, who knows what will happen in the future.

"You will also get an allowance of one million yen (about 10000 dollar), this is the salary of a rank 50 hero" Izuku nodded again, this would certainly do its job. His mother wouldn't have to work so much anymore. 

"I will protect you from whatever organization comes after you, be it government, hero commission or private companies" This was what Izuku was waiting for, no other hero school could give him the same amount of protection. 

"And lastly, it will start from today on forward, even if the new semester starts in nine months." Okay, this was even better, Izuku was sure that he made the right decision with Nedzu. 

"But I have conditions of my own" Nedzu said as he leaned back.

"And that would be?" Well nothing was free after all.

"Advertisement, you will have to put on a breath-taking result in the entrance exam. We will make a video that shows how you will dominate the robots, it will bring us a lot of recognition. What in return will raise our prestige and with that my influence." Well it was acceptable.

"We can do that, but I want to hide that I'm a prime Alpha. It will be already hard to find out who is after me for me, you can announce my Prime status at the sport festival. This will also give the media to write something new related to U.A., or do you disagree?" He asked the rat.

"No, it's acceptable, is there something more or are you satisfied?" Nedzu asked.

"My mate also wants to become a hero" Izuku could see the hesitation in Nedzu's eyes, like he was going to ask to put him somehow into the hero course.

"I wanted to ask if I and him could use the training grounds here, he will take the exam like everybody else. If he fails, I will not go back on my part of the deal." Well that was comforting for Nedzu, at least the guy wasn't a lovesick dumb guy.

"Of course, let us finish this here. This is a master card, I will transfer the money at the beginning of each month and this are the keys for the house" Izuku looked shocked at Nedzu as he held out keys and card. 

"Did you think that you are the first person to come here like this? Well, you are the most expensive for now" Oh, he really thought that he was first to demand something like this. Well, it doesn't matter.

"We will drop by for training, until then" Izuku said as he vanished.

"What an interesting diamond I have gotten. He is still raw, but if I polish him" 

"Mom, I'm home" Izuku said as he came back, she should be back by now.

"Izuku dear, where have you been?" His mother asked.

"How about we sit down for this" Izuku suggested, as he led her to the couch. 

"I have mated someone today" The shock was clearly displayed at her face.

"It's the cute alpha boy I told you about from last week, he came and asked for a dual. I know pretty old fashion, but he is really nice, and I like him" Izuku tried to explain.

"Where is he?" His mother finally asked.

"I brought him home for two more days to set up a few things, I will introduce you later" Izuku said and he could see how his mother swallowed, probably thinking about the extra money they would need.

"Mom, I made a deal with the principal of U.A., I got us a house and money. In return I have attend his university and have to perform outstanding" Izuku said, his mother looked more relieved, but also suspicion. 

"And you are sure that he isn’t using you?" She asked.

"He is, but so I'm. We have a deal that benefits both parties, I'm sure that Nedzu will be careful." Izuku said.

"Hmm, well you are almost 18 now and you are mated. By all means you are grown up, you are a proper alpha now." 

"Thanks mom, so I was thinking if you would move with me. The house Nedzu gave me is big enough for the three of us, I would like to share with you" Izuku asked softly, his mother sighed.

"Izuku, look. You are going into a new phase of your life, a house, a mate and university is also around the corner. You are an alpha, you have to handle these things on your own now. I will stay in this apartment, my door is always open for you and your mate, but I'm not coming with you." A small tear run down her cheek, but they didn't bother.

"I see, well the same can be said for you. We will always welcome you in our home, and I hope you will visit us" Izuku said with a smile.

"Of course, I will, I want to see my son-in-law. Oh bet you will have such cute pups, with red curly hair" Izuku blushed as he looked away.

"Mom, I not ready to have children yet" Izuku complained.

"Oh, but think about your partner too okay? Maybe he wants pups, I wanted you" Izuku tried to bury what he just heard.

Kirishima waited for two days and it was getting dark outside, the newly formed submissive side in him started to fear that Midoriya had left him. That he wasn't ready for the responsibility, it was his fault. He shouldn't have asked for the dual, shouldn't have pressured. 

A wave of hope washed over him as he heard the doorbell, but he will wait for Midoriya come and get him personally. He wouldn't run to the door like a desperate puppy, a tiny amount of guild filled him. Telling him that he wasn't good for his alpha, but that was buried fast.

"Kirishima-san" he heard Midoriya's voice at the front, so he did come back for him.

"You can call me father or father-in-law whatever you prefer." His father said warmly.

"Okay, call me Izuku then. Is my mate hiding from me?" Midoriya asked in an amused tone and he blushed.

"I think that he is just nervous." His father said.

"Hmm, hope that he will feel more relaxed around me in the future. It will be his home after all." Izuku said with a small laugh, at least he didn't have to fear that Midoriya will have problems with his parents.

"Speaking of home, Eijiro told me about your situation. If you want, we can help you out a bit." His father said and he was curious what Midoriya would say.

"The offer is really kind of you, but I as his alpha will take care of him myself. I have already solved the issue. I had a plan before the mating already. The mating just pushed me to do it a few months earlier, I have a house and money to take care of your son. So, no need to worry." Midoriya said. 

"That is good to hear, just make sure to ask should you ever need help. He is our baby boy after all" Yea he wouldn't let his father say more embarrassing things.

"I'm ready to leave" He said before his dad could call him more names.

"There is my pretty little mate" Midoriya said as he hugged him and buried his nose in his neck, he blushed as his father only smiled at them. 

"Have you said your goodbyes?" Midoriya asked him.

"I have, mom is away, but I will see her again" He answered.

"Perfect, then please step in there" Midoriya said as he pulled his scythe out and cut the air, a room opened right at the cut.

"I can't teleport anything with me, but I can put it into the pocked dimension and then teleport." That made sense, but he was a bit afraid of it.

"It's safe, I promise, and I will get you out in a minute" Kirishima nodded as walked in and sat down on the mattress, at least now he knows from where he had it.

"We are here" Huh, he literally just sat down and Midoriya already opened the door to the room.

"Welcome to our home" 


	8. Home and a little talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I took so long.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

"Welcome to our home" 

* * *

Kirishima stared at the house and wondered how Midoriya had gotten it in just two days. He had known that Izuku didn't have that much money, hell his family had no money at all.

The inside was just as beautiful as the outside, it was a modern wooden set up with a warm feeling to it. Downstairs were the kitchen, living-room, bathroom and two bedrooms. Upstairs were two bedrooms, bathroom and the master bedroom with its own bathroom. 

“How?” Kirishima didn’t know what else to ask. This was just so overwhelming, how in the world did Izuku do it. He didn’t use his quirk to rob a bank, did he?

“I had it already planned it out, but it seems that I have underestimated my own worth. I would have made this deal earlier if I had known it would go this smoothly.” Izuku said as he slumped down on the couch.

“I made a deal with Principal Nedzu, he will sponsor me for the time being” Izuku explained as he gestured Kirishima to sit down. The other boy looked around before he decided to sit in the armchair across from Izuku.

“Sit here” It wasn’t an ordered, but Kirishima could feel that Izuku would be upset if he refused. He quietly moved over to sit on Izuku’s right side, but the other boy didn’t let him.

Izuku pulled him into his lap and hugged him from behind before he could even react. He tried to free himself, but a dangerous growl near his neck let him reconsider his action. He shuddered as he felt Izuku tongue on his neck.

He felt flinched as the warm and wet thing touched his mating mark, but it didn’t stay that way. His instincts, although much weaker, were still that of an Alpha, so it wasn’t that surprising that he let out growl of his own.

Thought, it seemed like that Izuku didn’t even care about it, as he just tightened his hold and started to suck on the mark. Kirishima let out a tone that could be described between a moan and a whimper.

It was even better than the first time when he got his mark, pleasure went through his entire body as his limps got weak. He stopped struggling when Izuku pulled him deeper into his lab until his back was against his chest.

“Have you been a good boy? You didn’t touch yourself, did you?” Izuku whispered into his ear as his hands roamed his body. He couldn’t even concentrate enough to answer as he was having a difficult time between enjoying his touch and fighting his own instincts.

“Can I take your silence as a no?” Izuku asked, biting his ear. He blushed as he felt how Izuku’s hand got near his cock. He knows that Izuku had already seen him and even touched it, but that was in his rut. A slap on his ass let him regain consciousness, as he nearly jumped out of the lab.

“Back?” Izuku asked as he lifted him from his lab and set him to his right.

“Yea, thanks” Kirishima answered as he tried to hide his blushing face. How in the world did they get from his talk about the house to this, well he will ask him later about the principal.

“How about we settle down and talk about this whole mating thing before we do anything rush.” Kirishima suggested.

“Sure, anything you want” Izuku said as he gave him a small kiss on his forehead. Kirishima’s face exploded, as he buried it in his hands. Meanwhile Izuku started to take his belongings out of his quirk, it really is convenient.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Izuku asked him as they finished putting away most of their stuff. It seemed that they will be sharing the master bedroom, or that is what he assumed as Izuku also put his clothes there.

“I researched a little on the interned the last two days. From the information I read, it says, that my duties are all around the house. Cooking, cleaning, laundry and pleasing” He last part was whispered, but Izuku could hear him well enough.

“I’m still new to this, so give me some time. I swear, that I will do my best” Kirishima said as he tried to hide his blush, he wasn’t sure if he could please Izuku without his instincts interfering.

“Hmm, you seemed to have misunderstood something” Izuku started and Kirishima wasn’t sure what he meant, the internet said that this would be his duties.

“We will do these things together, I’m not planning to let my Omega do all the work.” Now this was a surprise to Kirishima, he was sure that Alpha’s didn’t do any housework.

“I have learned all these things from my mother” Oh, that’s why he knows, still, it was pretty nice of him to help with it, despite being an Alpha.

“And I’m sure that I can please you pretty well too” Kirishima’s brain stopped for a second before his head exploded again. This guy was teasing him to no end, he will take revenge when the time comes.

“But this is all secondary. Let us talk about school and your future.” Izuku said as Kirishima tensed, this was the moment his Alpha will decide his future for him.

“Well, I’m going to U.A. university, Hero course. I don’t know what you have planned out, now that you are an Omega?” Izuku asked him and it was the first time that he thought about it.

How did he forget that his future plan as a hero won’t work out as an Omega. Omega’s weren’t often seen in the hero industry, that’s because Omega’s had to be able to withstand an Alpha voice to come into the business.

Something that just a few handpicked could archive, he wasn’t one of them. He was already submitting to Izuku when he was an Alpha, how on earth should he ever be able to resist that in his Omega form.

“Hey, hey, why this sour smell?” Izuku asked worried as he pulled the silent boy in his embrace. The smell was doing something to Izuku that he never thought would happen, it let his instincts out.

His whole being demanded to comfort _his_ Omega, his mind was clouded as he hugged the other boy. He pressed the boys face into his neck as he started to release calming pheromones, he already felt how the smaller man started to relax a little.

Not long after he felt how his shoulder got wet, the poor boy was crying silently. He just silently rubbed the boy’s back, as he waited for him to calm down.

“Sorry” It was barely whispered, but Izuku could hear him anyways. Kirishima seemed to have calmed down, as he whipped his tears and set back. Looking at his watch, he was surprised to see that the poor thing cried for 15 minutes.

“You good now?” Izuku asked as Kirishima just nodded.

“Hmm, so what made my little Omega cry?” Izuku asked as he whipped Kirishima’s cheek clean.

“It’s nothing.” Kirishima said as he set up to get out of Izuku’s lab, but his Alpha just pulled him back to him.

“Don’t be like that, how can I care for you when you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” Izuku asked as he bit Kirishima’s ear, he wasn’t sure why, but his body was just going crazy for the other man.

After these two long days, his body felt so needy for his Omega. It was so hard to be this near to him and yet unable to take him, unable fill that sweet hole of his. He could online speculate how tight he might be, since it was already hard to get his finger in.

His body longed so much for this man’s touch, but he didn’t want to force Kirishima. It was already hard enough for the man to drop from an Alpha to an Omega. Using his Alpha status to get him laid would be such a low move.

That didn’t stop him from getting at least this much thought, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a low growl. It seemed that Kirishima didn’t like him biting his ear, well, nothing he can do about it. This is the least he will grand himself, or he would take him on the spot.

“It’s just that Omega’s can’t became heroes” Kirishima said after a while, giving up getting away from his massive Alpha. It was ridiculous how much strength Izuku used to hold him in place, just so that he could nibble on his neck. 

“And who said that you can’t?” Izuku asked as he stopped assaulting him.

"What do you mean 'who?', everybody knows that just a handful Omegas are heroes." Kirishima said defeated.

"Hey, why give up that easily. The man I met before wasn't this kind of a person. He challenged me knowing that he would lose and didn’t back down. Where did this manly guy go?" Izuku asked as forced Kirishima to look into his eyes. 

Kirishima stayed silent as he stared back into the most beautiful emerald green eyes, they were filled with hope and warm. It gave him a feeling of a new start, it was true that he was an Omega now. This however doesn’t mean that he couldn’t followed his dream.

“Yes, these are the eyes I have seen” Izuku said as he let go of Kirishima’s face.

“I also want to go to U.A. university, Hero course” Kirishima said with a smile, yea, he will work hard to get there.

“Then you will have to ask me really really nicely if you can go” Izuku said and at that moment Kirishima’s heart dropped, his Alpha could forbit him from entering the hero course. This world is so fucked up, what should he do?

“I’m just kidding, why this serious face. Could it be that you thought that I was such an ass to do that?” Izuku asked with a smirk.

“No comment” Kirishima said as he looked away pouting, this guy was teasing him whenever he could.

“Fine, however we must train you to be able to get into the hero course. You already have a massive advantage compared to other Omegas. You still have your Alpha instincts in you, we just have to reform them a little."

Kirishima shivered as Izuku mentioned his instinct training, he clearly remembered that Izuku will train his instincts out of him. It was the online time in his rut when Izuku was really strict with him, he didn’t want to image how hard it will be.

The evening ended with them talking about their work share. Izuku would cook and do the shopping, while Kirishima would clean the house and do their laundry. Kirishima didn’t know how to do any of this, but Izuku said that he would teach him.

Izuku’s cooking was delicious, at least one of them could cook. They organized their schedules, since they both had to finish their high school. They still had two months left before the summer break starts.

Izuku showed him around the house, taught him how to clean and do laundry. They joked and laughed, the only thing that wasn’t going smoothly was his instincts. He growled every time Izuku got to near him, Kirishima was glad that Izuku ignored it each time.

But this was going to be a big problem, how is he going to be with him when his instincts always lashed out the moment he got to near.

It was late and Kirishima was extremely nervous, they hadn’t talked about it, but it seemed that Izuku planed for them to sleep together. He wouldn’t have minded at the time he was an Alpha, but now it was different.

Is Izuku expecting something from him, will he lose his innocents tonight. His heart began to beat faster with each piece of clothes Izuku took off until he was only in his boxer shorts. His body was perfect, the very definition of Alpha.

He was tall, muscled, handsome, powerful and most importantly extremely caring. He on the other hand was, weak and pathetic, his scent was plain, and his body was just to big for an Omega.

Sure, with Izuku height it was still small, and he already said that Kirishima would fit perfectly into his lab.

“What are you waiting for?” Izuku asked amused from the king-sized bed. Kirishima got back from his thoughts and started to take his clothes off.

“Leave your shirt on” Izuku said stopping him, this was new to him. Alpha’s always slept with just their boxers, they were stronger, and their bodies didn’t need the extra layer of clothes to protect them from the cold.

Well he was an Omega now, even though his body was still this of an Alpha. It wouldn’t hurt him to listen to his Alpha, so he let it on as he got into the bed. He faced away from Izuku as he positioned himself at the edge of the bed.

He felt how the bed moved as Izuku came over to him and not a second later he was pulled into the middle. His surprise didn’t stop the loud growl thought, Izuku sighed as he let him go.

“Look here Kirishima” Izuku started and he already know what he wanted to tell him.

“I know that you just recently became an Omega and I can ignore your growls if we work around the house, I think that they are cute” Izuku said with an amused tone and he wanted to punch that smiling face.

“But I can’t have **my own** Omega growl at me when we are in bed, do we understand each other?” Izuku asked in a serious tone that made him nervous, he just nodded as already started to fight his inner Alpha.

“I already said in your rut, but we are humans first and instincts second. If you have a problem with cuddling as a human, then I will not force you. However, if it’s just your instincts, then I will warn them now.” Izuku said as he stood up and moved around the bed until he stood in front of him. His hand shot out and grasped his neck as he lifted him up.

“I’m your Alpha and I don’t want this disrespectful behavior anymore, so let this meaningless attempt go or I will show you what happens when my patience runs out.” Izuku said in a dangerous tone, as he let him go.

Kirishima grasped for air as he landed on the bed, who would have thought that this guy could react so violently. Izuku got back into the bed as got the blanked right and held it open for Kirishima.

“Your instincts should be quiet for now, so are you willing to cuddle a little or do you just don’t like it. I’m not gonna force you, I will accept whatever you decide as long as it is your mind and not your instincts.” Izuku said.

“I haven’t cuddled before, but we can try” Kirishima said with a blush as he got besides Izuku.

“Well then I will take your cuddle virginity” Izuku said with a laugh as he pulled Kirishima to chest as he spooned him.

“Fuck you” Kirishima said as he almost exploded from embarrassment.

“Well, we will see about that” Izuku whispered into his ear and Kirishima knew that he was literally fucked now.


	9. Fun With His Mate

“Well, we will see about that” Izuku whispered into his ear and Kirishima knew that he was literally fucked now.

* * *

“Schools starts tomorrow, are you going to be okay or do you want me to go with you?” Izuku asked as they had breakfast.

“I will be fine, no need to worry.” Kirishima said quietly as he finished his plate.

“I will block my scent, that should do the job” Kirishima said as Izuku looked at him doubtful, but the Alpha didn’t press further.

“Okay, but text me should something happen, I will teleport to you right away” Izuku said as he took the plate to put them into the dishwasher.

“Sure.” Something was strange, but Izuku wasn’t sure what it was.

The day continued and he didn’t know why, but Kirishima always blocked him. The problem was that it turned his instincts on, an Omega that was trying to get out of his reach, his Omega. It was afternoon when Izuku had enough and grabbed the boy.

“Do we have a problem with each other” Izuku asked as he cornered his Omega, but his reaction told him everything he wanted to know. Kirishima blushed as he looked away from him.

“Oh, are your two instincts fighting?” Izuku asked as he leaned into Kirishima’s personal space, he licked at his ear getting a gasp.

“Could it be that my little Omega is needy?” Izuku asked in mocking tone as his hand touched Kirishima’s crotch, his hand squeezing the cock behind his pants. The reaction was so perfect, his mate blushed as low moan escaped his lips, it turned him so on.

“Well, we did talk about training, didn’t we?” Izuku asked a seductive tone as he lifted Kirishima against the wall. Now face to face, he couldn’t hold himself back as he kissed his lovely mate.

Kirishima the poor thing, could only moan and gasp as Izuku worked him up. They both know that the attraction to each other was probably to 50% the fault of them being mates now. That their biology and instincts were taking a huge part in this, but it was how the world worked.

He grabbed Kirishima’s waist with one hand to hold him in place as his other hand got under the shorter man’s shirt. It traced over the soft but still muscled body until it reached his nipples.

A new smell let his mind go completely blank as his instincts took over. He wasn’t in control as he carried Kirishima into their bedroom, he also wasn’t in control when he ripped his mate’s clothes off.

He could see the fear in Kirishima’s eyes as he didn’t stop no matter what the boy said, he wanted to stop, but his instincts were too strong. He could smell it, the slick, _his_ Omega was producing slick for him.

He was so close to taste it, so near to get his finger in his mates’ tight hole, but he stopped as he saw the expression Kirishima made. He looked afraid, he was scared of him. His mind took over the moment it could, and he stopped himself.

“Shit, shit,” He whispered as he took two steps back. This was a disaster, it never happened to him before. How could he of all people lose control, looking into Kirishima’s eyes he knows that he had fucked up.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” He mumbled as he pressed himself against the wall. He wasn’t like this, he remembered his training. Close your eyes, breath in, breath out. Repeat it until your mind is clear.

“Are you physically hurt?” Izuku asked after a minute of breathing.

“No” it was whispered so shyly that his heart hurt.

“Can I come over, I swear that I’m in control” Izuku said, but Kirishima hesitated. To his luck his mate wasn’t so stubborn as he nodded after a while of thinking. He walked over and used the blanked and rolled Kirishima in it to cover him. He then lay himself down on the bed and pressed his Omega against his chest.

He released calming pheromones as Kirishima started to tremble from the shock of being almost raped. Guilt was building but as he looked at the small frame of his Omega, how could he that to his mate.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I’m always in control, but this urge after I had smelled your slick. I have never felt that way, my control was ripped of my hands and---” He stopped there as he didn’t know how to continue.

“It’s okay, you are my Alpha after all” Kirishima with quiet voice.

“No, it’s not. This is terrible and I swear that it won’t happen again. I swear that I will not force you into something that you don’t want to” Izuki whispered as he pressed Kirishima against him.

“However, I can’t deny, that the urge to claim you is getting stronger, but I think we should first get used to idea having sex with each, before we jump right into it.” Izuku suggested as Kirishima’s trembling got better.

“Hmm” The boy just hummed as he didn’t look into Izuku’s eyes, it hurt to see his mate to afraid.

“And how are we gonna do that?” Kirishima asked as he looked up.

“I will take my clothes off and then I will just play a little with you. It will be enough to satisfy my urges and for you to get used to it” Kirishima’s face was beat red as he slowly nodded.

A grin spread over Izuku’s face as he slowly took his clothes off, if he was confident in one thing then it was in his own body. He was not disappointed as Kirishima stared him up and down, mouth open as drool dripped out.

Putting his clothes down he got back into bed and pulled on Kirishima’s blanked a little, the other man blushed as he was exposed before his mate again.

“Do you like what you see?” Izuku asked from above him and Kirishima could only nod as his fingers traced the eight-pack right before his eyes. It was so firm and he couldn’t stop but wonder, the smirk on Izuku’s face didn’t help this one bit.

“Is my body good enough for my little Omega?” Izuku asked him teasingly, his hands on his shoulder as he leaned down to kiss his mark. A shudder run through his body, it felt so good to be touched by his Alpha.

Almost getting raped by Izuku had one good thing and that was that his instinct was completely still whatever Izuku did to him, no growling, no snarling. 

Kirishima closed his eyes as he felt Izuku’s tongue on his nipple as he started to suck on it, it felt so fucking good as his cock started to hurt from how hard it was. He was already so close, since he wasn’t allowed to touch himself the last few days. His hand let go of Izuku’s body as he reached for his cock, but Izuku pinned his arm above his head.

“When did I allow you to touch yourself?” Izuku growled out and did wonder to Kirishima’s body.

“You are an Omega now, and until I have trained you enough. This--” Izuku said as he grabbed his cock.

“—will only be touched by me, do you understand your Alpha?” Izuku asked as he stared into his soul, he could only nod as he wanted to please his Alpha. This urge to be good for his Alpha was overwhelming, he could already feel how slick dripped out of his ass.

“Good boy now put your other hand over your head and hold them there. If you move them, then I will not be as merciful as back then.” Kirishima could hear that he meant it, so he grabbed the sheets as felt Izuku’s mouth travel over his body.

He felt how he sucked everywhere on his body, leaving one mark after another. A shiver went through his body when Izuku spread his legs apart, his eyes focuses on his handsome face as he looked up at him.

A devilish smirk appeared on Izuku’s face as he saw him looking, without breaking their eye contact, he let two of his fingers around his waiting hole and gathered his slick. Kirishima’s eyes grow even wider when he saw how Izuku brought them slowly to his mouth and licked it.

The effect was instantly, his eyes blow wide and filled with lust as he looked at Kirishima. He feared that he had lost control again, but Izuku surprised him when he just got his two fingers gently into his hole to get more.

“Fuck, you taste so fucking good” Izuku whispered as he leaned up to give him a kiss. He then felt how the two fingers in him started search for something and not a second later he gasped.

Stars clouded his vision as his body was filled with pleasure and lust, he was so close to coming. His body ached for it, cried to get release.

“Come for me baby, give your Alpha what he wants” Izuku whispered into his ear. Kirishima couldn’t take it anymore as his cum painted Izuku’s abs, Izuku just gathered as much as he could before he put it into his mouth.

“It tastes just like you look, sweet and sexy” Izuku answered his questioning gaze.

“It’s my turn now” Izuku said as he turned him on his stomach and panic came up as he felt Izuku cock slide between his ass cheeks. He tried to turn back, but Izuku held him in place.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna fuck you. But my little cock seeks a bit of friction.” Izuku said as he rutted between his ass cheeks and Kirishima scoffed. ‘Little cock’ my ass, this thing was a monster, it felt like it was at least 13 inches long.

How was this supposed fit into him? He heard Izuku groan with each trust and he started to control his breathing as he noticed that his cock got hard from it. Not only his cock, his ass produced slick without stopping, pushing it out for Izuku slide better.

“Shit, turn around babe, I’m gonna mark you all over with my cum” Izuku suddenly said, Kirishima didn’t even think about it before he turned facing Izuku as he came all over him. How the fuck could a guy produce this much semen? His hair, face, chest and stomach were painted with it.

And he didn’t mean a small splash, no it covered his entire body and started to run in all his openings. Licking the it away from his lips he realized how addicting it tasted, it tasted so good, no wonder that Izuku couldn`t stop licking his slick.

“You look gorgeous marked with my cum” Izuku said as he gave him a fierce kiss. 

“Did it feel good?” Izuku asked as he broke their kiss.

“Yea, it felt good, no need to worry.” Kirishima said with a laugh.

“Come, let’s get into the shower, or do you prefer my cum to dry on you?” Izuku asked with a laugh as his face turned red, now that he was coming down from his high.

“Fuck you” Kirishima said with laugh as he stood up.

“It’s please fuck me Alpha, but you are gonna learn it” Izuku said from behind him as he slapped his ass making him blush again.

The rest of the day was spent in peace. Kirishima’s instincts didn’t complain at all whenever Izuku touched him, didn’t mean that he didn’t complain. They showered together and it gave him a fantastic view on Izuku, and a few comments of course, but still worth it.

Izuku made them dinner, while he cleaned the mess they had made in the bedroom. It still amazed him how much a single person could come. The day ended with them watching a movie as he was in Izuku’s lap.

The next day was a bit different as Izuku didn’t have a good feeling about this, it made him uneasy to be away from Kirishima like that. Not that he was away from him, but more like that he didn’t know how others might threat him at school.

He ditched school to look after his mate as he took the bus to Kirishima’s school. He will have to ask Nedzu for a temporarily hero license, or he will take forever to reach Kirishima. He should just mark Kirishima with his teleportation symbol, that way he could reach him whenever he wanted.

He took his time as he went to the flower shop and got a few roses for his Omega, with a smile speeded up to his goal.

Thought, the flowers hit the ground the moment he saw his mate, rage took over as he materialized his scythe.

“The next person that moves will find himself in the hospital” 


	10. No Alpha Anymore

“The next person that moves will find himself in the hospital” 

The scene before Izuku made his skin flare in rage, his blood shot through his veins as he stared at the four kids over his mate. Four brats that thought they had the right to even touch his mate.

It was one Alpha and three betas, the betas were holding Kirishima down as the Alpha was circling them. The four didn’t even let go of Kirishima as they looked at him, they just stared, not even looking guilty, just a little frightened.

“What the fuck are you doing to my mate?” Izuku asked as he teleported behind the Alpha and grabbed his neck. The boy tried to free himself but Izuku couldn’t have this as he lifted him a little from the ground before he slammed him face first into it.

“I said, what the fuck were you doing to my mate?” Izuku growled out as his teeth got near other boy’s neck.

“We—we were just play--ing” The words send a fit of rage through Izuku, they were doing this to his Omega just to play?

“I think I should play with you too” Izuku said before he kicked the boy so hard that he vomited. The three beta’s paled as they looked at him fearful, but he just passed them as he lifted Kirishima off the ground.

“Hey there, everything okay?” He asked as he tried to find injuries, but it seemed that they hadn’t done something until now. Kirishima didn’t answer him as he just went limp in his arms.

Izuku sighed as he opened his pocked dimension and put Kirishima on the mattress, he put a cover over him before got back out. The three beta’s were already behind the Alpha boy as they tried to leave.

“ **Stop right there** ” It felt strange to use voice his Alpha voice, since he rarely used it until now.

“Are you from Kirishima’s school?” Izuku asked as stood in front of the other, he was at least three heads taller than the other alpha boy, meant that kid was just around 15 years old.

“Yes Sir” one of the beta’s answered.

“We are very sorry Sir” another said as he bowed.

“Oh you will be sorry, do you know what consequences it has to assault an Prime Alpha’s mate?” Izuku asked as he watched in satisfied how their faces paled even more.

“Give me your student ID, I will have someone talk with your parents” Izuku said as he held his hand out for them. The beta’s got their ID’s from their wallets, but the Alpha looked up at him with opposing eyes.

“ **Give me your ID brat** ” it was dangerously growled out as the boy slowly pulled his ID out, it was clear that he did it against his will, but he wasn’t strong enough to defy him.

“Now scram and don’t do something like this again” They run away from him as he released his hold, he will give Nedzu this ID’s. He wanted to kill them for attacking his mate, but Kirishima was his first priority. He didn’t have the time to give this kids the beating of their lifes.

Teleporting home he got Kirishima out and placed him on their bed. He got a towel as he slowly took his Omega’s clothes off and started to clean him up. The boy looked so helpless as he didn’t resist at all.

He got Kirishima one of his t-shirts and had to smile as it was way too big for the other boy. He lay himself besides his mate as he covered them both with a blanked. It was just afternoon, but he didn’t care as he hugged his boy and closed his eyes.

It was late at night when he woke up as something in his arm moved around, it seemed that Kirishima wasn’t sleeping well. Izuku sighed as he rubbed his scent blocker off, their bedroom slowly filled with his scent.

It really was true that just your scent could put your mate at peace. He will keep that in mind for the future. If he had to be honest, then this whole mating thing freaked him out. Don’t get him wrong, the physical part was great.

However, the emotional part was scary as fuck, they had gotten mate’s over night without really knowing each other. Now he was responsible for another human being, even more he was in **charge** of Kirishima.

Being an Alpha and a decent human being will be a hard job, how can he make decision for someone when all he thinks about is to bury his cock deep inside of him. Kirishima isn’t helping him either with his seductive blushes and cute glares.

‘See’ his thoughts are all back to his mate’s cuteness. He really wasn’t sure how to be a good Alpha, he will have to find someone to talk with. Maybe an older Alpha or maybe an Omega, he should probably ask both sides.

For now, he will just continue like he did before, Kirishima will have to learn to voice is desires or discomfort himself. He will enjoy his life and cuddle with his mate and maybe, just maybe build his own family.

Waking up Kirishima could feel warm around him, could feel the presence of his Alpha behind him. He wasn’t sure if it was good, but his body felt content with the other hugging him from behind.

The only thing that bothered him was Izuku’s morning wood poking his back, man this guy was just too big. He tried to move a bit, but that made Izuku’s arm around him tighten even further. Sighing he just tried to ignore it, it still scared him to think that this thing will one day be inside him.

Just thinking about it made his own cock hard as his body reacted on his own, shit, being an Omega was really troublesome. He just thought about his Alpha and his own body started to produce slick, how in the world will he be able to go to school again.

He felt how the smell in the room got a little bit hornier as he felt Izuku’s cock leak pre cum against his back. It was disgusting, but at the same time it turned him on. Then he felt it, how slowly his slick started to run down his legs.

This was so fucked up, but there was nothing he could do about it. He tried a last time to get Izuku’s arm away from him, but the Alpha just shifted around with him. Perfect, really fucking perfect. Now he had a cock between his ass cheeks, why the fuck was he even naked down there.

“Hmm” Shit is he waking up or does he have a wet dream to rut into him. Kirishima tried turn a little but Izuku hand was like stone holding him in place.

“If you want something then just say it?” This gave him almost a heart attack, looking over his shoulder he saw Izuku smiling down on him.

“Why I’m wearing nothing but a t-shirt?” Izuku gave him a sad look.

“Hah, and here I thought that you would ask something sexy”

“Like hell”

“Well, I cleaned you up yesterday and just didn’t find it necessary” Kirishima stopped himself from asking why he wasn’t wearing underwear either. If he was too lazy to put him something on why should wear something himself.

“Can you take your arm off me?” Kirishima asked as he expected Izuku to let him go, he always did what he wanted if he asked nicely. However, this time the arm stayed at its place as Izuku sighed.

“I’m not sure if it were right to do so” He said and Kirishima wasn’t exactly sure what the other man meant.

“It would feel right for me?” It was said like a question, he wasn’t sure what Izuku was thinking.

“I know, but it doesn’t feel right for me and I’m the Alpha in this relationship. Thought, I don’t want to be a jerk and neglect your feelings.” Oh, well that was a problem.

“Do you need to go to the toilet or are you extremely uncomfortable?” Izuku asked and Kirishima thought about it.

“No, it’s annoying that my back feels sticky and that your cock is pocking my ass” Kirishima said after a while of thinking.

“Well then endure it for the time being, because I like it how it is right now.” Izuku said as his nose got near his scent gland, he heard how Izuku took a deep breath of his scent.

“Your scent is refreshing.” He commented as he took another breath of his scent, they stayed like this for at least half an hour. Izuku would hug him and kiss his neck, he even bit his ear.

“I slowly need to go to the toilet” Kirishima said after a while.

“If my princess wants to go” As if, Kirishima thought as the arm around him let go. That guy didn’t let him out for almost an hour, but he couldn’t say that it was totally uncomfortable. Coming from the bathroom he saw that it was already 10 AM, shit he had skipped school.

“Don’t worry, I have sent your school an email and asked for a leave” Oh, so he was organized, well at least one of them. It was somehow funny that the Alpha in their relationship did all the things he was supposed to do.

“Wanna cuddle with me or should I make us some breakfast?” Izuku asked from bed, laying there in his naked glory. His eyes almost fell out as he saw Izuku balls, how in the world did he not see that before.

These things were as big as tennis balls, no wonder he could shoot semen like there were no ending. Shit this is really dangerous, his body was already reacting again.

“Breakfast please, I will come down after I took a shower” Kirishima hurriedly said as he turned around.

“I can smell your slick Omega, are you sure that you want breakfast?” The Alpha asked from the bed and Kirishima had to concentrate not to look back, because that could lead to a yes.

“Yes, I would like to eat.” Huh, that was close.

“If that’s what my mate wants” Izuku was at least considerate enough to respect his wishes when he felt they were important.

“But you know that we can’t postpone it forever” Izuku asked in a serious tone, he wasn’t flirting or horny, it was fact that he wanted to confirm. He wanted to know if Kirishima was aware that they had have sex for the mating to be official.

“I know” He simple answered as he got into the shower.

Looking into the mirror Kirishima saw all the bite marks Izuku had left on him, it covered him from head to toe. That Alpha really bit his toe, hah what is he gonna do with him. He was so sure about this mating thing, but maybe he didn’t think long enough about what he will lose.

Izuku was by no means a bad Alpha, he was a true gentleman, if you left out the one incident where he almost took him by force. True, he was flirty and a little horny, but that should be normal for newlywed mates.

He was also caring and kind with extreme amount of patience. His stomach grumbled as he smelled the food downstairs, he was also a fantastic cook. He smiled as he got himself a set of clothes from his cabinet.

Getting down he saw how Izuku worked around the kitchen like it was his second home, it truly looked hilarious to see such a big guy working in the kitchen meant for a small Omega. It seemed Izuku smelled him as he turned to with a smiling face, but it changed into a small frown.

“This won’t do” Kirishima had no idea what Izuku meant as the other man came over to him, with each step it made him realize how much smaller he was compared to Izuku.

“Arms up” He still didn’t know what his Alpha wanted but it didn’t hurt to follow his orders for the time being. Izuku grabbed his shirt and pulled it off, making Kirishima blush. Before he could even protest, he felt how a new shirt was put on.

Getting his head through the hole, he saw Izuku standing before him without his shirt. Something that didn’t help his blush in the slightest, looking down to make sure, it was really Izuku shirt he had on.

“That’s way better” Izuku hummed, as he looked at the smaller man in front of him. The shirt was so big that it almost hangs to his knees, it slides a little exposing his left side completely. Kirishima looked at the smug fuck in front of him, as he tried to pull that shirt off again.

“ **Stop** ” It was kindly, yea even warm, but his body froze completely. He was unable to move as Izuku took both his hands and kneeled down so that they could face each other.

“I know that this is a bit mean of me, but I’m the Alpha here and I like it when you wear my shirt. You will have to learn that you aren’t an Alpha anymore Kirishima, Omega normally like it when they can wear the clothes of their mates”

“They like it when the smell of their Alpha surrounds them, we have to train some Omega instincts into you. So, as long as I don’t hurt you, I will make such decisions, even if you feel a bit embarrassed about it.” 

Kirishima stared at his Alpha as he heard him, it hurt, he wasn’t in control anymore, no this was the man in front of him. He could literally control him like he wanted, but on the other hand Izuku was right. He had informed him that he would become an Omega and even gave him a chance to withdraw.

It was his own free will that let him to this point and Izuku wasn’t doing something cruel to him. He was just training his instincts, and maybe have some fun in watching him struggle. He sighed as he felt the hold over him disappear.

“We good?” His Alpha asked.

“Hmm” Kirishima answered as he nodded.

“I asked if we are good Omega?” This time he sounded sterner, but why did he ask again. He already nodded and he was sure Izuku had seen him, Omega? Aahh, it was training again.

“Yes Alpha” He answered, his own instincts still fighting.

“Good boy”


End file.
